49Master
49Master or b49Master, is a character in The Evolutions series. He wears yellow clothes and is 59Master's best friend. Appearance and Personality 49Master wears yellow clothes, and has blond hair, and blue eyes. 49Master acts normal at some times, but he can act a little like 59Master. He can agree or disagree with 59Master occasionally, but because of this, is why 59Master and 49Master are best friends. Role in series 49Master is one of the main characters in The Evolutions. He is 59Master's best friend who is always there to support him. 49Master participated in game and played "the bridge of death. When it was his birthday, he was given a pet wither by 59Master and named it Jeff. 49Master was also forced to go to school with 59Master or else they would be banned from minecraft. 49Master also disliked baldi since he was the teacher. Even though 49Master had good behavior and got the questions right, he had to go to detention because of 59Master's behavior. When he asked why he was in detention, principal said that it was because 49Master and 59Master are brothers when they are not. Eventually 59Master got them out of school. When 49Master saw the horses eating the apples he grew, he immediately killed them. 49Master was also knocked out by trump's sword. 49Master was able to learn how to use the f bomb but accidentally use a mega f bomb that caused an explosion. 49Master also tried to get Baldi to leave when he came to 59Master's house. He also helped 59Master kill the shulker when they went back in time. 49Master was also captured when Trump came with his robot. 49Master played shulker tower on game day 2. 49Master went with 59Master to find the pirate captain ugly. He woke 59Master up from his weird dream. He got scared when Jeff Jr. talked. He went to play roblox when he was lost in the jungle and was pissed when Evolution City wasn't far away. 49Master builded a fireworks dispenser tower to pass baldi's class. He did a bottle flip in a cup. After plasma God defeated his father, Someone took his DNA and made a clone replica of him. 49 Master went into 59 master’s dream to help resolve the conflict. After he woke up, they went outside and found a duplicate of him. It was revealed that name was dark 49 Master. When 49 Master leared that he had elemental powers, he discovered that he was Electric Element, He was able to defeat Dark 49 Master who retreated with Dark 59 Master. They had a rematch on a unknown world when 59 Master accidently teleported them there. When 59 Master came to tell 49 Master the truth about Jeff the wither, Dark 59 Master came and transformed Jeff into the wither king. Although 49 Master didn’t want to kill the wither king, 58 Master was able to convince him. So then 49 Master had the courage to strike the wither king from the inside with his electric arrow. He helped operate the Evolution robot to fight against the evilution robot. He participated in the tournament of something. He dressed up as a dragon for Halloween. He helped fight the virus. Category:Characters